


Boo Already!

by LovingAlex



Series: Halloween Specials [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Frustration, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Special 2019, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, scary masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingAlex/pseuds/LovingAlex
Summary: Tendou bought a new Halloween mask and wants to break it in by scaring the living daylights out of Ushijima. One problem: the man is too dense to notice!!!





	Boo Already!

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike the last two years I've done these specials, this isn't a Supernatural fic! In fact, it's my first Haikyuu fic! Hope you enjoy ^-^
> 
> Inspired by this writing prompt: "Which one of your OTP puts on a scary mask, turns off the lights, and hides behind the door on Halloween to scare the other and which one already knows about the prank and so they deliberately pass the door without glancing at it so the other one follows them around the house, finding more and more obvious hiding places until they are standing in the living room in plain sight while the first person continues to find ways not to see them?" But isn't exact.

It’s Hallo-Freaking-Ween. 

Well…

It’s October 11th. 

Whatever. It’s semantics.

What really matters, is that it’s Friday. Tendou always gets home before Ushijima on Fridays thanks to the stoic man’s volleyball practice running late.

An extra bonus is that Tendou actually had the day off this week, so he got to spend it shopping around for spook stuff to creep people out as much as his personality does.

He found great cobweb and spider decorations for cheap, trashed a few crow displays out of principle, and found an amazingly grotesque mask to wear. It’s bald and has huge boils all over with creepy glowing blue eyes, a bloody stretched mouth, and a cut off nose. It’s disgusting… and  _ perfect _ .

To test out his new mask, he’s gonna scare the shit out of Ushijima.

Maybe he’ll hide in the jacket closet where Ushijima puts his bag once he gets home.

Yeah, that’s a great spot!

…

At least, that’s what he thought before Ushijima ended up coming home even later than usual. Thus resulting in Tendou having to sit in the cramped closet for an extra hour and a half. 

At least he had his phone with him.

When the Ace finally  _ does _ get home, Tendou quickly shoves his phone away and turns on the tiny flashlight he brought. He shines it upwards on his face so the mask looks even crazier.

“Satori, I’m back from practice,” Ushijima calls mechanically as he opens the closet.

Tendou holds perfectly still, eyes honed in on the man’s face…. The face that’s not even looking into the closet…

The duffle bag gets dropped into his lap. He barely holds back a grunt at the impact as the door is shut without pause. 

The other man didn’t even look inside, let alone notice Tendou sitting there like some sort of freaky closet ghoul.

_ Ring ring, is this Drastic Measures? This is Tendou Satori calling. _

He creeps silently out of the closet and follows the sound of Ushijima in the kitchen.

Two empty sports bottles are in the sink ready to be washed. A large mug gets taken down from the cabinet and clinks on the counter. 

After long practices, Ushijima always pours himself a glass of juice as soon as he gets home, then he’ll put his work out clothes and towels in the wash and place a clean new outfit and a pair of towels back into his drawstring bag where he keeps his small personal items while training (like his phone, wallet, keys, and the ring on a chain that Tendou gave him as a good luck charm for their anniversary).

He won’t get many chances at hiding places afterwards, since Ushijima will start looking for him at that point.

Once Ushijima opens the fridge, Tendou slips around the doorway and stands as ominous as he can behind the fridge door. It brings back memories of looming over other volleyball players after shooting their spikes back in their faces.

When the man straightens back up and closes the door, it’ll seem like Tendou the ghoul monster mysteriously appeared out of nowhere. Which should spook him good enough. Won’t even need the flashlight this time.

Sadly, that’s not how things go. 

Ushijima turns away as he straightens, so by the time Tendou is within sight, the man is already facing the other direction and the door is closed from behind.

Tendou mentally growls at the man dodging him without knowing. He gets a second chance at it when Ushijima puts the juice away, but it has the same outcome.

There’s an unwanted pattern starting to form here, yet (and solely because) Ushijima is none the wiser.

Tendou abandons the kitchen, sneaking away to go squeeze into the bottom of the linen closet in their bathroom. This will allow him to get a step ahead of the game. Ushijima will go there to grab clean replacement towels after throwing all the dirty things in the washer.

The laundry area is across the apartment from where he hides, so he doesn’t hear when Ushijima stops at the bar separating the kitchen and living room, distracted by the day’s mail that sits there.

…

Tendou somehow able to wiggle himself into the small closet, ready for Ushijima to finally be taken by surprise.

The taller man enters the bathroom and opens the door…

Once again, he doesn’t even look inside. His nose is too busy being buried in the latest gardening magazine to notice Tendou trying to scare him.

Tendou is burning the man’s gardening gloves as soon as he gets the chance.

Wait, no, Ushijima’s eyes sparkled too happily when they were given to him. Tendou couldn’t handle the subtle kicked puppy look from him if he were to find out they’ve been rendered into a pile of ash by the flame of frustrated vengeance. 

He’s about to get out of the closet, but notices that Ushijima hasn’t left. There’s a ruffling and flapping of the magazine being closed and placed on the counter, followed by the  _ shwiff-thud _ of shuffling clothes hitting the cheap linoleum floor.

Ushijima must be getting undressed, but he always takes a shower at the facility after their practices? He’s said in the past that if he doesn’t, the journey home is uncomfortable and gross. Showers must be broken or be undergoing maintenance if he’s had to resort to waiting until he got home. There wouldn’t be a reason to take off his clothes if he was just going to the bathroom.

What a perfect opportunity for one more chance at scaring him!

Tendou waits a few moments after the telltale sounds of the ace getting in the shower. Once he’s certain that the man is settled in, he sneaks out of the closet.

Their shower is a full bath with a sliding set of doors. The outline of Ushijima’s body can be barely made out on the other side of the foggy contorting glass.

Tendou slips up to the door, silently taking hold of the handle, then yanks it open with a “Gaahh!!”

Ushijima’s hands pause in their task of lathering shampoo into his hair. He angles the upper half of his body so he can turn his head to the sound. “Satori? Is that you? I didn’t see you when I got home.”

The redhead takes off the mask with a sigh. Of course the man not only had his back to him, but his eyes were closed to keep suds from getting in them. This was his last shot. The mask had begun to get too hot and uncomfortable to wear for much longer. 

Another sigh escapes. His eyes follow suds as they trail down the toned muscles of the other man’s back and down in between his nicely toned asscheeks.

“Yeah, it’s me Toshi-kun.” He quickly shoves the mask behind cleaning supplies under the sink before hopping into the shower himself. Tendou wraps his arms around Ushijima’s waist and rests his chin on his shoulder. “Did ‘ja miss me?”

“Satori, you’re still clothed. Why are you in the shower?”

“I wanted to wash me  _ and _ my clothes” he chuckles in reply. It’s been years since Tendou had started the journey of teaching Ushijima meme culture. Every once in a while he can get him to laugh without having to explain the joke. Tendou will randomly receive memes since then. Not always a good one, but at least he’s trying.

There’s a moment of silence where they just stare at each other, then Ushijima’s left arm reaches around to start tugging Tendou’s shirt off.

Tendou laughs, letting himself be manhandled out of his clothes in a swift and precise manner Ushijima does with everything he’s comfortable with.

Once all the items of clothes were stripped and thrown into the opposite corner of the shower, the taller man nuzzles his face into the crook where Tendou’s shoulder meets his neck.

“Much better” he mumbles into the pale damp skin.

Tendou hums in agreement. It’s easy to sink into the gentle moment, the nice water pressure hitting his back and the warm toned body wrapped around his front.

The mask will just have to wait for later…

**Author's Note:**

> Tada~ thus marks my first Haikyuu fic! Satori quickly became my fave character ngl. There needs to be more merch with him, it’s killing me…
> 
> [Satori’s Mask](http://images.costumeideas.com/products/5719/1-1/adult-deadly-silence-mask.jpg)
> 
> Don’t forget to check out my [Tumblr!](https://lovingalexlots.tumblr.com/)


End file.
